145522-bye-lagstar
Content ---- ---- ---- Exile side on entity-1 still has a *cupcake* ton of people playing by the looks of it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think they are lazy or ignoring the issue, I think if they could fix it they would. For reasons I won't even guess at (publicly anyway) they are unable to solve the lag issue. Carbine doesn't want the game to be laggy anymore than we do. | |} ---- This is one of those times my instincts tell me Tex is lying. | |} ---- Saying things like this to people who are already frustrated doesn't really help them, or the game. | |} ---- Awww, You two should meet and make delightful back rubbing babies. Edited October 27, 2015 by Jacktas | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I've only ran into spikes in Thayd, the most crowded spot in the game. Even then it wasn't the entire city, just the northern half. Everywhere else has been fine. | |} ---- ---- No not every where is fine Please refrain from disinformation. Galeras right now is a cesspool of lag. Now if you are talking about instanced areas. Then yes you are right and I'm sure everything is fine there. Out in open world, At least lower lvl zones, it is far from fine. | |} ---- Absolutely not made up. Considering that everyone in chat out in the zones are chiming in at the same time when the spikes come, it's a server side issue. | |} ---- I think you are full of horse poo. Go on Entity-1 right now and listen to chat for about 20 min. You saying that you didn't lag that entire 2 week period where Carbing Devs themselves acknowledged the intense lag? I think we know who it baiting here. Bad troll is bad. Go to bed. | |} ---- Are you also used to seeing one group of people on mmorpg forums complaining about lag while another group of people says that they arent having lag issues? About 2-3 months ago in WoW the servers were having massive lag issues. And almost every time if you asked someone that was having lag issues who their ISP was they would say Time Warner Cable. And it was TWC players having the issues because TWC usually uses a specific set of hops from home PC > game server...and in the case of the WoW issues it was a AT&T hop that people were seeing their ping time out. And/or there was some speculation floating around that the AT&T hop or possibly another one was owned by some company in India that didnt give a crap that their service sucked. In that particular case if you say hey Blizzard whats the issue with your servers and Blizzard will point the finger at your ISP. You say to your ISP, hey TWC whats the issue here? and they will point the finger at Blizzard. See how that works? The issue with WS isnt the same as the one i mentioned with WoW. There *are* issues and just because you arent experiencing them doesnt mean there are no issues. You need to look around on the forums and pay attention to posts where the devs have acknowledged that there are connectivity issues and its something they are looking into. Why do you think there is an Entity-1 and Entity-2? Edited October 28, 2015 by wildstarnewbie | |} ---- Yes and not trolling. Don't get upset over my post..that's very childish. I guess we both have different experience when playing Wild Star. Sorry that you and many others have it bad. Forgive my post cause that's what I thought. I don't see any harm in it besides honest guesstimating. | |} ---- ---- ??? The developers have told us several times that they are working on fixing the lag. It's not even hard to find developer posts, there's a tracker at the top of the forum page. In fact, a developer made a post about it roughly thirty minutes before you made your post. If anybody is leaving because the devs haven't said "we're working on the lag", then that person didn't even look. | |} ---- THis fix takes almost a month?! K | |} ---- If they could have fixed it by now, it would be fixed by now. The devs aren't idiots-- they know the lag is annoying and making people angry, they're aware of it, and they know it's bad business. They're working on it. They said they're working on it. If you don't trust a company enough to believe them when they say they're working on something, don't complain about them not saying anything. | |} ---- Lots of conjecture, and not a lot of reality here. I haven't logged in since the first two weeks of relaunch because with the relaunch the optimization of W* was completely changed and the memory structure of my GPU chips causes the game to crash every few minutes. But when I was In I didn't experience much lag at all, even connecting to Entity 1 from Taiwan (the literal opposite side of the planet by local time). This is obviously a serious issue, but it is not a uniform one. I know folks having almost no lag trouble, and those having substantial lag issues. I'm no expert, but I'm not entirely sold that this is a server issue per see. I'm inclined to think it's related to the major changes in optimization (or better and worse) with the f2p relaunch. It's possible that certain systems (even "high end" ones) are suffering from these changes, and this game has a history of not playing nicely with certain CPU and GPU set ups *cough* AMD *cough*. Dev's have repeatedly chimed in to reassure us they are working on it. It's one thing to be frustrated and upset, I hear ya loud and clear. But making asinine claims about the devs here not listening or not caring is just utter BS. KotFE just dropped yesterday for SWTOR and critical story quests are broken. No word from the devs last I checked, and likely none at all, ever. Because most games have minimal to zero dev-playerbase interaction. You can't go more than an hour here with out hearing something from the devs... just because it's not always constant reassurance and hand holding doesn't negate that fact, or how hard the Devs work to communicate with us here. Frankly it's refreshing and extremely welcome in my book, but lets not expect the impossible 24/7 minute by minute update from the ops team. Edited October 28, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- I mean, whatever. Call people crybabies if you like..but there's a million F2P MMOs out there. No-one's going to put up with bad netcode or lag when there are a couple dozen other choices that don't have technical issues. Once word is out that Wildstar is still a mess, no-one will have to worry about lag because they'll be pulling the plug. | |} ---- I have characters on Jabbit 2, that isn't lag free. Still getting server lag and still getting disconnected due to server lag. I've even tried playing on NA servers to see if those were better. They weren't. | |} ---- ---- The word was always out since their first release. So it's already past that point, but about pulling the plug. Well that remains a question mark for now until maybe 6 months later to see any progress have been done. | |} ---- ---- ---- Devs have acknowledged there is an issue. Quite a bad issue. You're okay, i'm happy for you, others aren't. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I have to disagree with your statement. I play mostly on weekends all day, from 4am until 10pm -ish and during the week about 5pm - 10pm, on all levels of characters (I have about 18 characters including 5 level 50's) and on both Entity 1 & 2 on both Exile and Dominion. I haven't noticed any particular lag besides the odd second every once in a while. There are quite a few people posting in various threads saying the same thing I'm saying. I think there is something else going on because how could it be both ways? The first thing I would suggest would be to make sure all the addons are up to date and make sure the the developer of all the addons are in fact updating them. The next thing would be to look at the (someone help me here please) appdata and roaming files for Wildstar. There was something about 2 app data files awhile ago. Anyways, it's just weird that you and I could be having two completely different gaming experiences. | |} ---- ---- like stated before the server spikes wont hit everyone as it hits certain areas of a map. there are plenty of times ill be in a map were i wont get lag spikes of slightly get one were as others are getting it worse and then its vice versa. but i do know 100% there are indeed lag spikes that are killing the server. and it is very obvious since the devs have already confirmed it and are trying to fix it (sadly its taking a long time) | |} ---- That's what I'm saying, I'm all over the map with levels from 7 - 50 and I don't have any bad lag. Other people playing on the same server with the same levels are getting crushed by lag. What do you think is going on? | |} ---- I can guarantee you it's related to where they live and their internet company. The horror stories I've heard from comcast users. Especially in the region of New York. | |} ---- ---- Hmm, that's interesting! I have 300 meg internet from Brighthouse. It never even occurred to me that people have crappy ISP's are getting the worst lag :( | |} ---- Feel free to guarantee, and in some cases you may be right... but I doubt it in most cases, especially mine. I have the 150 mb/sec service, I am NOT seeing lag spikes in any other MMO I'm playing this month, to include the following: EQII Elder Scrolls Online Champions Online Star Trek Online Rift FFXIV Weekend Trion Devilian Beta event... no lag. I check my service for speed regularly... because I don't trust them and the average person would not notice a cut in speed in general... so I test quite often to make sure I'm getting what I pay for. I ALWAYS check when I'm hit with bouts of lag... and I'm getting between 122 mb/sec and 135mb/sec across my wireless when this is happening, (alt-tab, then speed test). I do NOT have a crappy ISP, laptop, or anything else... if I did those other games would be giving me fits as well... only Wildstar is doing so. But as I say... feel free to guarantee all you want... | |} ---- I had zero problems with lag half a year ago when I last played before F2P, nowadays the lag comes and goes, there are lagless days, but there are laggy days as well. I play from the same place, my internet provider is the same, and it's funny how my guildmates get lag too when I do, so I guess it's safe to say that it's not my connection... It's getting depressing, because if this doesn't go away for good, then it'll stop being fun sooner or later. | |} ---- ---- its server lag not peoples internet. i know when its me or its the server. when you go and fight, loot, activate, etc and it goes through the animation and does nothing or the enemy sits there and THEN everything happens after 3-7 seconds and you lose no hp and such THATS server lag. but when the same thing happens and you went from 100% hp to 25% thats your internet lagging. people are getting the first. i should also say it depends the server your on aswell as most (if not all) that are getting server lag are on entity or jabbit 1 (i see also some reports are coming fro lumina also). | |} ---- uh a riddle. i guess you always give up early because of no patience. amirite? | |} ---- Considering I work in the software and network industry, and have for 20 years... please enlighten me with your dissertation... I'm rather certain I can make the necessary corrections where you're incorrect... As Noble One pointed out above you... the difference between Server lag, (Carbine), and client lag, (our ISP, machine, whatever... NOT Carbine), is the way it manifests... perhaps Noble One, or I, can write you a dissertation about the difference and how the way lag manifests can determine where the problem exist... Carbine's or customers' ... Oh, and of course they don't care about me... hence why I regularly check connection speeds... DUH !! Edited October 28, 2015 by Daruma | |} ---- ---- Go ahead, I could use a good laugh today. The freaking mobs are freezing too! How could you for an iota of a millisecond think it might be an issue on the player's side? Edited October 28, 2015 by mysticjbyrd | |} ---- It is a population situation. The more crowded the zone is, the more likely it is to experience the lag spikes. But since it is only in populated zones, it kindof cuts out the general idea of needing more servers. Though having more to support individual zones that are populated, or redirecting resources to populated areas might be the solution, if it has taken this long it is either something more complicated or the funds/approval to get more servers is taking time. Someone on page one complained that the devs did not address the lag issue. They have. They just do not address it every *cupcake*ing day. -Not addressed to the quote above- With a ll due respect to the individuality of people, those who leave so early on because of lag are the same people who would leave in six months because they have nothing to do. Those who remembered EverQuest's launch can atest to months of lag issues, disconnects, and days of being off-line at a time. Those who remember World of Warcraft's launch will remember looting lag (something that existed in the stress test as well) and several months of two to three day extended maitnances. The point is, even the big names suffered issues that took time to fix. | |} ---- So a month on after a release that should have been prepared for is early on? Kay, keep making excuses. | |} ---- ---- from what people have seen they havent done a thing as its still there and on days far to horrid to play. im still wondering as to why they havent tried daily server resets to try and elevate some of the lag but eh. a difference between mmos of then and now was the fact at those times there was very little if NOTHING to really fall back on in terms of other mmos to play so poeple just stuck it out. i will also mention that blizzard gave out CUPCAKE loads of free time for like the first 3-6 months of their game (hell they still do it if the servers go nuts and they cant control it). now though there are plenty of other things to play which is not a good thing (esp for wildstar) when your game is behaving like this. also saying that the people that left would be those same that left due to nothing to do is just flat out wrong as you dont know that. there are people leaving because of lag that have been here since the start of the game. | |} ---- A useful post. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- OMG I laughed so hard at this post about it's always the database... cause this ALWAYS happens where I work... Devs blame the DBAs' database... DBAs blame Devs' code, and on and on we go... this is so much YES !! Plus, it again points out that it's NOT the customers' problem.. it IS a Carbine problem and DOES exist. Thank you Charmz81... hopefully this helps enlighten all those "guaranteeing it's the customers' crappy isps..." | |} ---- ---- OK so why exactly do some folks get an 'unplayable game' while others (me for example) don't get much, if any, lag while playing at the same time/area/levels? I'm honestly curious. | |} ---- I think it's mostly a matter of perspective, and when/where you play. If I am frozen in place for 10 seconds numerous times within a few minutes, then I really annoyed by the lag. I remember when me and a friend played the secret world shortly after release, and it was 100x worse than W* ever thought about being, yet my friend claimed "the lag isn't that bad". I haven't seen one seemingly honest person claim they haven't lagged at all. Edited October 28, 2015 by mysticjbyrd | |} ---- Is your question serious? I explained it! Though I'm not working at Carbine and I only suggest. Anyway, Throughput issues for Dummies (sorry, had to do that :P): - Program (daemon in this case) between Instance Server and Database has LOTS of data to handle - Program cannot handle all data - Program drops some data - Random Player experiences Lag (you can even say "packet loss" because his Information gets dropped and has to be sent and received again) The same happens if you, for example, open 100 Tabs simultaneously in your Browser with different content (Videos, Java Applets, ActiveX) -> your Browser likely will have 100% CPU Usage. It will take some time for your CPU to complete all actions and it will probably even "lag out" (read as "shut down") some processes or maybe the Browser itself. Edited October 28, 2015 by Charmz81 | |} ---- Yes I was serious :) I'm not technical. So basically it's just some people are unlucky, because I have not had much lag at all, basically just a one second pause occasionally. That totally sucks for the folks that are getting lag, unlucky :( | |} ---- ---- Indeed. I had cancelled my subscription to SWTOR after trying Wildstar again after F2P launch (I was a brief P2P player late spring, but left due to dead servers). Thanks to a solid month of me having a few good days, but otherwise being lagged to death way too often, I went ahead this past Monday and resubscribed to SWTOR. The issue for Carbine is: I was fully prepared to subscribe to here after initial F2P testing, expecting the lag to get worked out fairly quickly. But I held off as the lag continued. And now I've just decided to hell with it, and given my money back to BioWare. I like Wildstar, I really do, but as you said there are other options out there. Maybe eventually Carbine will get their house in order. I remember hearing about bad lag at the original launch of the game, and now I have to wonder: Did they ever fix it, or did it just fix itself once the population went off the cliff? Edited October 28, 2015 by Vanguardian | |} ---- ---- I havent paid much attention but I dont think I've seen any procedures left by the devs for players to do to rule out what the issue is. So conjecture and speculation is what you'll get BUT at least you wont see me suggesting that someone swaps out their MOBO, ram, ISP, house, or whatever else. Like that issue i mentioned with the WoW servers a few months back? you go on their tech support forum to report a lag issue the first thing the CSR people on the forums ask for is a tracert and a pathping. Thats actually their standard procedure for suspected latency issues. None of the BS where player A and player B have a back and forth convo talking about how many bars their in game latency indicator is showing, or what their MS in game is showing. Which is fine for players but that doesnt tell a technician squat. And thats why they ask players to do tracers and pings. Do we have anything like that here? or are they just going to tell us that they have their top men working on it? | |} ---- ---- I'am new and just started playing and in the lower levels the lag comes in waves, you can go 10-20 minutes sometimes without it but then all of a sudden everyone in an area will be hit by it and everyone in chat will comment how bad the lag is. You can sit there and hit an enemy but the character or the enemy won't do anything just sit there and then 10 seconds or so later the actions will register. | |} ---- I assume that's exactly what they would do if some one put in a ticket for it. They aren't going to come on the forums and start asking for pings. Since it's not uniformly affecting players I'm still skeptical that it's a server problem entirely... and from my current and past issues with the arbitrary and strange interaction of the game with certain types of hardware and hardware configurations I really wouldn't be surprised if a good deal of the issue is coming from that type of issue. Of course none of us players can say for sure. But I can say for sure if you are experiencing really bad lag put in a ticket under the appropriate topic and see what comes of it. | |} ---- ---- What. What server are you on? lol So can I have your stuff? Edited October 30, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- I want it first!.....you get sloppy seconds. | |} ---- ---- Hahahah nice. But Jabbit 2 EU has been insanely laggy for as long as it is up and it seems to get more quiet every day. The hoverboard races were impossible to check out at times because the tracks just wouldn't load halfway through. I would just wait, almost ride out the track to remember how it was supposed to be and where some of the points were, then delete the quest, get it again and try for real. No arrows, no visible jumping shortcuts, no checkpoints. I just had to remember it all in my mind while riding these tracks. I don't mind, but I know many who would be turned off by such limiting gameplay. Neither of the two people I brought into this game (and they love the game so nw there) was going for the racetracks purely because it took some time to remember the tracks. We are all new to this game so we didn't know the areas they were in either. With my stalker I always have the bubble button ready to escape from a fight so it's not that annoying, but if you die over and over again because of lag it tends to get on your nerves. It's a pity, this game is amazing. But some fights really force you to line up your spells and when you can't not because you suck but because of lag... it's so frustrating! Also, on my server it's really unplayable at times. It's almost like a screenfreeze with a little stutter once every now and then. Last few days has been quite alright, though. edit: Quick reaction to this: Ask in world chat: anyone has lag? Everyone answers: yup, bad lag today. Noone answers: not me. You can be sure it's server lag. Jabbit eu has serious problems, and it's not my comp. On top of that it has been quite alright the last few days, while I never changed anything on my computer. I'm 99.99% sure it's on their side. That 0.01% is just to keep an open mind :P. edit edit: Oh, I read charmz' posts, they explain it all. Thanks! Edited October 31, 2015 by shadowmessengerx | |} ----